brockys_sandyboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Brock Pierson
Brock Pierson Age: '''15 '''God Parent: '''Boreas, Hermes, Prometheus '''Mortal Parent: '''Hermione Oliver '''Appearance: 'Personality: '''Brock is everything most girls are looking for, smart, good looking, sweet, and sensitive. He will usually act nervous around new people, but also will act like a complete goof ball. He is extremely hyper and is usually bouncing off the walls (not literally). He is very athletic, and tends to like winning. Although he has never actually had a girlfriend, he is completely oblivious that a lot of girls do like him, and he will probably never realize it unless they say something. '''History: '''Hermione Oliver was a twenty year old attending Brock University in Ontario Canada. It was her freshman year, not knowing anyone, Hermione never went to any of the parties. She would stay in her dorm and finish homework instead. However she was not a complete loner, she has one friend, who's name was Gregory Montil (secretly Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus). Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus had entered the University hoping to meet a girl, and he did. But Hermione was so socially awkward that he didn't want to ask her out. One night while the two were walking home from a late lesson, they stopped at Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus room to celebrate them reaching semi. Will at Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus room. They had a bit to many drinks and Hermione got a little tipsy. She eventually fell into Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus bed, and one thing lead to the next, and soon after they ended up in bed together. When Hermione woke up and saw Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus laying beside her naked, she instantly began freaking out and quickly put on her clothes and ran to her dorm. Leaving Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus alone on the bed, unknown to him that his dorm room was open and his covers were no longer covering him. Three months had past and Hermione started showing signs of pregnancy. Although as she did not know she was pregnant, she just thought she had a severe flu. Until one of her friends suggested she may be pregnant. Hermione quickly drove to the doctors and they confirmed that she was. But to her shock, she was pregnant with twins, and when the nine month part of her pregnancy came, she went into labor, and gave birth to two baby boys. Knowing she never really wanted twins, she put the second born son up for adoption (Brock Pierson), but named them both Brock, so they would have a sort of connection. Now with the last name Pierson, Brock had grown up with his adoptive parents Austin and Ramona Pierson. They were very up front that eh had been adopted, but what Brock didn't know was that he had a twin. The only detail they did tell him was that his mother's name was Hermione Oliver. Brock had grown up in the town right beside his twin brother's, but yet they never met each other. Brock went to a small public school where there was only seven children in his junior kindergarten class. Leaving him with very low social skills. When he had reached the age of ten, things had gotten a bit heavier. He had started developing a more sporty and hyperactive personality. Throwing manners out the window. He continued his athletic and hyper personality all through out public school, but when he graduated and went to high school at age thirteen, he had gotten attacked by a elder hellhound. At the time Brock had just assumed that it was an extremly old Saint Bernard, until it had gotten closer. The hellhound pounced on him and tackled him to the ground, managing to kick it's feet out from under it, he quickly ran into a classroom just a meter away from where he was. He quickly locked the door and climbed out the window. Soon he reached his house, and locked the door to ensure his safety. A year had passed since the attack and Brock had completely forgotten about it. He had even joined his high school's soccer, volleyball, baseball, rugby, football, and basketball teams at the age of fourteen. With all the sports to occupy his time, Brock visited many locations, such as Europe and Australia. While in Australia he ran into his adoptive mother's close friend. They began to talk and soon the woman went into detail about Brock's biological mother, who she was also friends with. Soon with a slip of the tongue, she told Brock about his twin. Shocked, he went to the airport, and was put on the next flight back to Canada. When he arrived, Brock hailed a cab, and went back to his house. Three months had passed. Brock was heading to the mall. It was now his birthday, the exact date was December seventeenth. When he had accidently bumped into someone while swiftly maneuvering the crowd of people. The person he collided with was sent falling to the ground just as he did. When they both stood up and looked at each other. Brock saw a boy who was his height, and appeared to be the same age. When they both apologized and stated their names, they found it an odd occurrence that they had the same first name, Brock. But when Brock (Pierson) began to walk away Brock (Oliver) saw a birthmark poking out from behind his tank top. He ran up and told him he had the same one. Realizing that this could not have just been luck, they went to Brock (Oliver)'s house and confronted their mother. She had confirmed that they were twin brothers, and that there father was in fact Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus, a Greek god. She knew this statement was true as she had received a letter from Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus himself instructing her to take the twins to camp. Figuring now was as good a time as any, she drove the twins to Camp Half-Blood, following a map that was delivered along with the letter. The boys quickly ran for the gate, where a Cyclops attacked them both. But with the help of some satyrs and nymphs passing by, managed to take the monster down. The swiftly moved into the camp, and sat down out of breathe, when they later went to the campfire, Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus claimed them, despite them already knowing. '''Weapons/Possessions: '''A celestial bronze spear, hellhound named Boscoe (shared with his brother) '''Owner: ' Brock Oliver 'Age: '''15 '''God Parent: '''Boreas, Hermes, Prometheus '''Mortal Parent: '''Hermione Oliver '''Appearance: '(Le Photo) 'Personality: '''Brock is very nerdy. He is observant, Intelligent, and Imaginative. However, he is also Sarcastic, Arrogant, Thoughtless and Bossy. He has times when he is Charming, Sweet, Friendly, and, possibly even a little Flirty. However, most of the time, Cunning, Impatient, Inconsiderate, and Obsessive. He, instead of being diagnosed with ADHD and/or Dyslexia, he was diagnosed with OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. '''History: '''Hermione Oliver was a twenty year old attending Brock University in Ontario Canada. It was her freshman year, not knowing anyone, Hermione never went to any of the parties. She would stay in her dorm and finish homework instead. However she was not a complete loner, she has one friend, who's name was Gregory Montil (secretly Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus). Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus had entered the University hoping to meet a girl, and he did. But Hermione was so socially awkward that he didn't want to ask her out. One night while the two were walking home from a late lesson, they stopped at Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus room to celebrate them reaching semi. Will at Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus room. They had a bit to many drinks and Hermione got a little tipsy. She eventually fell into Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus bed, and one thing lead to the next, and soon after they ended up in bed together. When Hermione woke up and saw Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus laying beside her naked, she instantly began freaking out and quickly put on her clothes and ran to her dorm. Leaving Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus alone on the bed, unknown to him that his dorm room was open and his covers were no longer covering him. Three months had past and Hermione started showing signs of pregnancy. Although as she did not know she was pregnant, she just thought she had a severe flu. Until one of her friends suggested she may be pregnant. Hermione quickly drove to the doctors and they confirmed that she was. But to her shock, she was pregnant with twins, and when the nine month part of her pregnancy came, she went into labor, and gave birth to two baby boys. Knowing she never really wanted twins, she put the second born son up for adoption (Brock Pierson), but named them both Brock, so they would have a sort of connection. Brock Oliver grew up in a single parent, single-income household. He grew up a bit socially awkward like his mother, and, with his nose in books all the time, he became smarter, and, thought he was far superior than others. He was diagnosed with OCD at a young age, as well. He was a social outcast and, he was perfectly fine with that. He was never really interested in dating and, was also made fun of for that. On his 12th birthday, he was walking through the woods, dusting off his new Science book before reading it, when something pounced on him. It was a Hellhound but, a baby one. It nipped at him playfully, growling. He tried to beat it back with his book but, the Hellhound found this gesture playful, and, pounced on him again. However, this time, a dome shaped around Brock, and, the Hellhound was reflected. It wimpered softly and sat at Brock's feet. Brock, however, decided that since he was so smart and talented, that, he would be able to train this Hellhound, as it was a baby, and, that is exactly what he did. Everywhere that Brock went, his Hellhound, named Boscoe, was sure to go as well. Except places such as the Washroom and School. Boscoe kept other monsters away from his master, as Boscoe had grown a tight knit bond with Brock. Three months had passed. Brock was heading to the mall. It was now his birthday, the exact date was December seventeenth. When he had accidently bumped into someone while swiftly maneuvering the crowd of people. The person he collided with was sent falling to the ground just as he did. When they both stood up and looked at each other. Brock saw a boy who was his height, and appeared to be the same age. When they both apologized and stated their names, they found it an odd occurrence that they had the same first name, Brock. But when Brock (Pierson) began to walk away Brock (Oliver) saw a birthmark poking out from behind his tank top. He ran up and told him he had the same one. Realizing that this could not have just been luck, they went to Brock (Oliver)'s house and confronted their mother. She had confirmed that they were twin brothers, and that there father was in fact Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus, a Greek god. She knew this statement was true as she had received a letter from Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus himself instructing her to take the twins to camp. Figuring now was as good a time as any, she drove the twins to Camp Half-Blood, following a map that was delivered along with the letter. The boys quickly ran for the gate, where a Cyclops attacked them both. But with the help of some satyrs and nymphs passing by, managed to take the monster down. The swiftly moved into the camp, and sat down out of breathe, when they later went to the campfire, Boreas/Hermes/Prometheus claimed them, despite them already knowing. '''Weapons/Possessions: '''A bow and some arrows, and a hellhound named Boscoe (Shared with his brother) '''Owner: '